


Desk Top Fisting

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ





	Desk Top Fisting

“You haven’t been practicing!” Snape’s hiss glided over Harry’s body causing his already pebbled flesh to, if possible, raise more. Harry’s muscles tightened: how could Snape know?

“I always know, Potter. You are more pathetically transparent than a pane of glass!”

“It’s hard,” Harry said as if it was some sort of excuse and he knew the instant he said it he shouldn’t have. 

“ _Hard_? Potter, I do not set tasks to you for your enjoyment. They are essential. You have never understood that no matter the price you pay for ignoring my instructions,” Snape said. “On your knees, Potter.”  
****************

Harry obeyed crawling onto Snape’s hard wooden desk. Snape glided up behind him, “How can I possibly take you quickly if you refuse to prepare yourself for me being in you? Is it pain you want?”

“No,” Harry’s voice trembled slightly.

“Yes, I know, Potter, you always want the pleasure with none of the work, everything difficult done for you.” Snape said as began to rub the cleft of Harry’s arse with his long, cool, already lubricated fingers. “Spread your knees further.” Harry obeyed with out hesitation. 

Snape made a long slow pass with his moist tongue over Harry’s entrance.  
********************

He then quickly forced two fingers into Harry, scissoring them. Harry’s eyes watered from the burn of being stretched. Snape’s talented fingers pushing, flexing together, apart, together, apart. 

Harry couldn’t help but want more of this. He began to rock into Snape’s hand, his hard prick bobbing, already begging to be touched. 

Snape inserted another finger and Harry moaned rocking more, then another finger and Harry screamed in pleasure. Screamed wanting to be touched and brought to blissful orgasm. But Snape continued thrusting his fingers in and out moving with Harry’s rocking motion. 

“Perhaps there is something you do correctly, Potter.”  
************************

“Huh?” Harry managed to mumble as he pushed, being stretched more with each thrust. 

“Your ability to take my fist has become quite satisfactory,” Snape said. “Put your hand on your prick, Potter.” Not even bothering to say thank you Harry immediately clasped his hand around he pre-come soaked cock. He rocked into Snape’s tortuous hand stroking himself moaning. He thrust once, twice and came spending himself on his hand, his stomach, Snape’s desk, and over the edge onto the floor.

Snape removed his hand then was soon balls deep inside of Harry, thrusting into Harry as he came.


End file.
